If Only, If Only or Strangled By Our Tangled Fate
by 1heart1chance
Summary: Nathan had Haley James in his life, his source for all good things, until the day he let her die. Given a second chance Nathan has one day to make things right with her. Will he succeed? Or will death get in the way again?
1. Chapter 1a

If Only, If Only

Alternative Title: Strangled by Our Tangled Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot nor the characters. But I do own the plot twist and such.

A/N: So I actually am re-upping the story because I made some changes. So, for those who have already read it, sorry for the re-upload and you can just skim the story for the changes if you like. To those who are new to the story, please enjoy. PLEASE COMMENT. Any response is welcome. I truly mean it. Also, if you have any questions, I'll do my best to reply.

Chapter 1a:

"Nathan," Haley called from the bedroom in their apartment, "Are you ready? The bus will be here any minute."

"I changed my mind, I'm not going," Nathan simply stated, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Why?" Haley asked peering her head around the pastel blue doorframe.

"Simple. March Madness. Duke is going all the way this year."

"Nathan you can always tape it. Now please hurry and grab your stuff, the bus will be here any minute. And anyway, we have a TV on the bus so you can watch it during the ride up to New York."

"No can do Hales, first off, I just invited Tim over to watch it on our new plasma. Also, the game just started and I can't miss a beat. Second, the TV on the bus isn't as good as the TV here. And then if I tape it, some loser on the tour or a newspaper will probably ruin the surprise and tell me what happened. I have to watch it now. Anyway, why do you want me there?"

"Because I love you and I want you with me. I need your support and the feeling that you're okay with me touring," Haley said, walking into the living room area. Nathan was sitting on their black leather couch with his beer on the coffee table between the TV and the couch. He didn't have a shirt on and was still in his pajama pants.

"Everything is not about you Haley. I'm fine with you touring but let me please just watch this one game," Nathan said, finally looking up, during the timeout. "Just go on the tour without me. I'll catch up to you in Raleigh."

"But…" Haley said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Always and Forever Nathan. I thought that you wanted to be with me."

"Yeah. Whatever, always and forever. I do want to be with you it's just that right now, I want to watch the game. Haley please," Nathan said turning back to the TV, "the game is coming back on." Haley turned from teary-eyed to angry within the seconds it took Nathan to shift his attention. She stormed back into their room, grabbed her bags and stormed toward the door. Haley turned to face Nathan's back before opening the door. She was sick and tired of him putting himself and more importantly, basketball, before her. She only could let so many selfish acts slide and this was definitely the last straw.

"You know what? Always and for-never! I can't believe I ever could've loved a man who was so selfish and such of an ass who would rather watch a stupid game than be in a relationship. So yeah Nathan, I'll shut up, 'cause this relationship is over." With that she opened the door and quickly slammed it on her 1-year relationship with Nathan and waited outside for her tour bus. Nathan didn't even turn around to the noise. He just grabbed his Heineken, took a sip and continued to watch the game. He didn't bother to tell Haley that he just made up Tim as an excuse because he really didn't want to go, spend almost two months on a stinkin' bus and be away from basketball. When he put the green bottle down, he heard the bus pull into the parking lot. Haley hopped on as fast as she possibly could dragging all her bags behind her.

"Hello Jo-" Haley stopped short realizing that her bus driver was different. "Um hello, who are you?"

"I am Joshua." The new bus driver said sticking out his hand. He was younger than Haley expected, in fact she thought he could be her age. He had dirty blonde hair and a chiseled face to go along with a toned body hiding behind a simple white collared shirt.

"Joshua, nice to meet you," Haley said shaking is hand. She wiped a tear from her eye as he passed her by and began to load her bags onto the bus.

"Sorry to ask but, where's Joe?"

"Oh, he's sick and I'm his substitute."

"Aren't you kind of young to be driving?"

"No, and I should be asking you the same question except about touring."

"I'm much older than you think."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Joshua said pausing behind a large suitcase, "Where's Mr. Scott?"

"Oh." Haley averted his gaze, "Um, plans changed, he not coming."

"Okay," Joshua said hopping back onto the bus and closing the doors.

"Thank you," Haley said walking towards the back of the bus. Joshua put a couple of her small bags down in a closet as Haley collapsed on a couch. The picture of her and Nathan was on the nightstand on the side of the couch. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Haley tried to wipe it away with the pink heart pillow next to her.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked. It was the second tear he saw that she tried to hide and wipe away.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. I'm fine, I just… can we please just go?"

"Sure," Joshua said walking back to the front of the bus. He looked out the open bus door and saw Nathan watching through a window. Nathan saw the new bus driver glaring but also smirking at him. As soon as the engine started up again, the driver closed the door and Nathan left the window. Haley, in the back, let more tears stream down her face thinking, hoping, wishing that Nathan's strong hands would wipe them away.

"Miss James, I mean Haley," Joshua said looking back at her in the rear-view mirror. "Are you sure you're okay?" Haley looked up, surprised to see Joshua looking back at her.

"Yes, I'm… I'm…"

"It's Mr. Scott, isn't it? You miss him. I get it. Don't worry. I'll leave you alone. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be glad to pull over and have a little chat." Joshua said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Thanks Joshua. That's really sweet, but I'll be fine. I promise," Haley said as she reached for the frame and placed it face down on the wood, preventing her from seeing the picture as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1b

A/N: Hi. So this is part two of chapter one. Remember: Please comment. No silent reading please. :)

Chapter 1b:

The game was over and Nathan looked around his now, empty apartment for something to do. He walked over to the fridge for food, where he saw a note from Haley stuck onto the door. _Hope you have a good day today honey. Love you. Always and forever._ Up to that point, he was all smiles because Duke had cruised by their opponent and was moving on in the tournament. But as soon as he saw her delicate and cursive writing, his face quickly turned solemn. Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He slammed his phone closed as it went straight to voicemail. He knew that he needed something to take his mind off the incident that happened more an hour ago. He slipped on a pair of shorts, a jersey and grabbed a ball. He decided that he needed to run and play hoops to clear his mind. Nathan ran through Axil to get to his brother, Lucas' house. He ran by the docks, trying to take the scenic view and the longer route. But as he ran by it, he remembered of his first tutoring session with Haley. Nathan stopped running and walked down to one of the many wooden tables and sat down as he took a short rest.

*flashback*

Nathan sat at the dock and just stared at Haley. She was rambling on about some Algebraic property that he really could care less about. What was really on his mind was how beautiful she looked in the morning glow, concentrated so passionately. He smiled. Haley looked up and realized that she had lost Nathan.

"Nathan." She said bringing him out of him semi-vegetated state. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Please repeat it." She said with a smirk. Nathan looked down, guilty and caught.

"So do want some?" Nathan asked pathetically trying to change the subject as he torn into a crackerjack box. Haley just laughed.

"No thank you."

"Please be test answers." He prayed as he tore into the prize pack he found inside.

"Yeah right." Haley said sarcastically. She looked at Nathan as he eagerly torn into the pack like a kid on Christmas. He frowned for a second when the prize wasn't what he was hoping for, but then smiled when he looked up at Haley.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan said as he slipped on a cheap purple plastic bracelet on Haley's wrist.

*end flashback*

Nathan smiled, twirled the basketball on his finger for a couple of seconds, stood up and left the wooden docks.

Nathan ran up to Lucas' door and knocked. Lucas came to the door and was shocked to see Nathan standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here Nathan? I thought that you were on tour with Haley."

"Actually, SHE left and I think we just broke up, I'm not sure."

"What happened, did you hurt her? I told you before that I'll hurt you if anything bad happened to her because of you." Lucas changed his tone and took a few steps toward Nathan, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Chill man," Nathan said pushing Lucas away. "I just came by to ask if you wanted to play hoops."

"Nathan, I want to know what you did to Haley."

"I was watching the Duke game and Haley wanted me to go on tour." Nathan said backing up. He didn't have time to finish. Lucas lunged at him sending him into the grass and threw punches. Nathan defensively reacted and threw some punches back. Lucas, knowing there was no way he could over power his older brother, reached and strangled Nathan's neck. "I'm sorry man," Nathan said choking. "I'm going to try and make it better when we see her concert in Raleigh." Lucas let go of his grip as the both stood up and brushed themselves off. He shrugged off the fight. "So, anyway, I'm going to the court, do you want to come?"

"No, I have to call Haley to make sure she's okay," Lucas said pushing Nathan one more time. He turned and slammed the door. Nathan huffed and eventually ran to the River court.

Nathan reached the gravel court within minutes. He remembered when Haley was out there asking him to teach her how to shoot a free throw for PE class. Nathan smiled when he pictured her shot banking hard off the metal backboard. He remembered how happy he was with Haley, how much he missed her. Nathan finally regretted what he did.

Personal replies:

To the silent readers: thanks for reading. :)

Rachel: That has yet to come... sadly. and Nathan lets her walk away because he taking her for granted. Hope this helps. :)

See people I don't bite. Please leave replies. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Personal Replies:

**GottaluvNaley**: Thanks for reading... and yes he will. :)

**Rachel**: Np. Thanks for reading. :)

**xitsmyobsession**: He will. thanks for reading. :)

**Violet**: Thanks for reading. I hope I dont dissapoint then. :)

**kaya17tj** : yeah it got reposted cuz I made some changes. thanks for reading (again). :)

A/N: This chapter was longer than I expected and I am a little disappointed in the way it came out… but I hope that you all still enjoy it. I don't really have anything else to say other than please COMMENT. :)

…So here we go!

Chapter 2:

"Come on guys," Brooke whined. "We're going to be late for Haley's concert!" Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all piled in Nathan's black Escalade and drove to Raleigh for Haley's concert. Lucas was Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend and always believed that she could achieve her dream of being a singer. Brooke and Peyton were Haley's best girlfriends. Sometimes they were a bit aloof, but nevertheless, they supported her in every way.

Everyday since their incident, Nathan felt remorse for his past actions towards Haley and really wanted to apologize for what he had done. He knew that he loved her and he couldn't live without her in his life. The only thing stopping him from getting to her right then and there was the horrendous traffic on the freeway.

"Man!" Nathan said under his breath, slamming his hand on the wheel, "What's with all the traffic?"

"Chill Nate," Lucas said, "We'll get there in time. Good thing Brooke made us leave extra…" Lucas said turning to Brooke, "Extra early." Brooke smirked and rested her head on his shoulder. The traffic moved slowly and everyone in the car became anxious and angry. Nathan turned the air on full blast as everyone shifted their position with anxiety.

"I can see blue lights," Brooke said sitting up straight and looking out the window pressing her forehead against the glass to see what it was.

"Jeez Brooke. You're drunk already?!" Peyton said laughing at her friend.

"No," Brooke said smirking, sending a death ray at Peyton, "I really do see blue lights and I'm not drunk."

Nathan opened a window and stretched his neck beyond the car. He tried to see what was going on ahead of them, over all the other cars wondering the same thing, what was going on?

"Brooke's right, sorry Peyton, there are police cars way up ahead."

"See P. Sawyer. Told you." Peyton just laughed as Nathan turned on the radio which silenced them all.

"_An over turned bus on the freeway is causing a lot of traffic for those who are traveling to Raleigh. If you do need to go to Raleigh I suggest you take another route, because traffic is really horrendous on the freeway and it looks like it is going to be that way for a while._"

"I wonder if everyone is okay," Lucas asked. "They didn't say anything about the people on the bus."

"_This is just in. Our team was just informed that the over turned bus belongs to up and coming singer Haley James._"

As her name was being said, jaws in the car dropped. Nathan quickly unbuckled his seat belt and flew out of the car.

"Nate, wait! Where you going man?" Lucas shouted after Nathan. But Nathan was too far ahead to hear it. Lucas unbuckled his seat belt, but Brooke caught his arm before he could hop out of the car.

"Lucas, don't go."

"Haley's my best friend, I can't just sit here and hear things over a radio."

"Don't go, Lucas. How's about we get off this highway and go back to Tree Hill. I'm sure Karen and her parents are going to hear the news if they haven't already," Brooke reasoned.

"Yeah," Peyton said, "It'll be the best thing we can do for everyone."

"And we can make 'get better' banners," Brooke said all cheery, trying to lift the mood.

"Fine," Lucas said smiling at the previous comment made by Brooke, "Let's get off this stupid highway." Lucas hopped into the front seat and started up the car. They slowly made their way off the highway and back to Axil, as Nathan finally reached the accident.

"Haley," he screamed upon seeing the over-turned bus and smoke rising into the air. Firemen were all around extinguishing little gas flames popping up and trying to find anyone that may be buried beneath the rubble as policemen tried to control the area and nosey spectators. EMT's were also there, checking up on all the injured people. It was chaos, actually more like a controlled chaos, but chaos nonetheless. Nathan's eyes shifted in search of hope as he shuffled and squeezed his way through, only to find despair lying twenty feet away.

"Excuse me sir. Where do you think you are going?" A policeman said trying to stop Nathan.

"She's my girlfriend," Nathan said shoving past the policeman. Rain began to fall as he ran to a gurney that Haley lay still on. There was a brace around her neck and straps across waist. "Haley, I'm here. I'm here Haley," He said taking her hand and stroking her soot-strewn hair. There was dried blood on her face as well as dirt and small shards of glass that he tried to clean off before he rested his face soaked with tears gently on her chest. The rain was cold, but not as cold as the feeling Nathan had in his heart. He knew he should've gone with her; he could've saved her from this. He knew he was being a jerk. "I'm sorry Haley." He whispered to the unresponsive girl.

"Sir, please move away," A paramedic said, trying to roll Haley into the ambulance.

"Yeah," Nathan said disoriented walking along side, still clutching her hand. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We're doing the best we can, sir," he said as he hopped into the ambulance and closed the door. Nathan stumbled back as the ambulance sped away.

"Here, let me take you son," he heard as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Nathan turned around and followed a policeman. His eyes had a blank stare, as all he could focus on was the wreck and chaos, which Haley was pulled out of, and her much needed safety. Nathan climbed into the car. The sirens were blaring, but Nathan couldn't hear a thing. His whole body seemed to have turned numb. He pressed his forehead against the window watching the ambulance roll away, leaving a smudge on the window as the rain created condensation.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Mom?" Lucas asked as he stepped into Karen's Café.

"Yes?" She replied peeping her head just above the counter top.

"Haley!" Brooke said rushing in, cutting off Lucas, practically out of breath from the sprint from the curb to the café. "She was in an accident!"

"What?!" Karen's face went pale. Haley James was like a daughter to her. She and Lucas had been friends ever since their tiny tots age. "Where is she?" Karen asked placing her apron on the counter after grabbing her keys and purse. "Keith?" She called to a man in the back.

"Yes?" he answered nonchalantly, unaware of the situation. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Keith."

"Um, I'm leaving. I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll call you later. Please close up if I'm not back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Haley is in trouble." Brooke said grabbing Karen's arm, pulling her out the door.

"Haley?—trouble?" Keith stammered out, shocked.

"We'll call you Keith, okay?" Lucas asked as he was being pulled out the door by Brooke too.

"Okay," Keith said to a closed door.

"Where is she?" Karen asked again as she was hurried into the car.

"Axil Municipal I would guess," Lucas replied. The rest of the car ride was silent. Everyone stared into space thinking about Haley. Lucas sped into the parking lot and everyone was pretty much out of the car before he pulled to a complete stop.

"What room is Haley James in?" they asked all at once, badgering the nurse at the counter. She frantically looked through papers.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, we all are." The nurse hesitated at first.

"Okay then, please follow me." They were on the nurse's heels. As soon as she showed them where Haley's room was, they rushed past her.

"Thanks," They said as they rushed to Haley's side. Nathan was already there. He was sitting by her bedside, holding Haley's limp hand. He lifted it slowly and gently pressed his lips against it.

"Come on Hales," he muttered.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked up. His eyes were blank, the bold blue was now dull gray. He was still soaking wet from the rain. You couldn't tell if his face was wet from the rain or from tears. After a few seconds of blank stares at his friends, he turned back to face Haley.

"She's unconscious," he said softly. Lucas looked at his best friend. Bruises were forming along her face and on the one good arm that wasn't in a cast. One leg was in a cast also, hung in a sling.

"Haley," Karen said rushing to her other side. A doctor then came into room, squeezing past everyone.

"Are you all family?" he asked wearily.

"Yes," Karen answered for all. The doctor gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, I guess that you should know that there is a slim chance that she'll wake up."

"What?!" Nathan asked abruptly glaring at the doctor. The doctor opened his mouth to speak just as Haley flat lined. Nathan turned back to Haley. He didn't know what to do. The doctor rushed past him as a staff of nurses ran into the room.

"I'm going to need everybody to clear out!" he yelled as one nurse corralled everyone outside the room. She then shut the door. Nathan ran to the closed door and pressed his face to the small window. The nurse noticed him and closed the curtain.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he pounded his fist against the door. Up to that point everyone minded their own business, but as soon as he hit the door, they all turned around. They soon realized that it was not only Haley who they needed to hope for, but it was also Nathan.

"Nate." Karen said coming to his side. She hugged him. At first he resisted but then wrapped his arms around her. "It going to be okay," she said trying to comfort him. The door then opened and the doctor emerged. Everyone looked at him. He walked slowly full of regret.

"No, no, no," Nathan started to say, as he parted from Karen. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry," The doctor said, his voice full of penitence.

"No!" Nathan yelled grabbing the doctor's coat collar, tears streaming down his face. "Get back in there! She can't be gone!" He shoved the doctor to the side and ran into the room, pushing past the other nurses, cleaning up and remorsefully walking out.

"We did all that we could to save her," the doctor rehearsed. "There's something else you should know," the doctor continued, straitening out his coat. "She was pregnant." Everyone, shocked, looked into the room, at Nathan cradling Haley's lifeless body in his arms.

"It's best we not tell Nathan," Karen said. "I think that one death is hard enough." Nathan stayed in the hospital chapel after they rolled her body away. He refused to go with Lucas or anyone else. He sat in a chair and stared aimlessly into space. There was a hole in his heart, aching and throbbing. He gripped the wood armrests so tight, his knuckles were white. There was nothing he could do, nothing he wanted to do. There was no way that he could forgive himself for leaving her as their fight played over and over in his mind. He prayed that if he could redo that day, if could just have one more chance he would change it all. There was too much pain in his life without her, she definitely wasn't worth one basketball game. His eyes began to close from the swelling from his tears and from the fact that he had been up for a while. This must be what it feels like to be dead, he thought, as he slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry short chapter. But I will update sooner because of that. :)

Chapter 4:

Nathan awoke with a jumpstart back in his apartment with Haley. He looked around him, he was no longer in the cold and empty hospital room, but back in the apartment. He touched his eyes and felt the puffiness, throwing out the notion that what happened to Haley was all just a dream. He laid back down and closed his eyes when all of a sudden he heard a male voice.

"Morning," the mysterious man said emerging from the shadows set by the drapes. Nathan rubbed his eyes, completely confused and dazed. As soon as the man stepped out into the light, Nathan recognized the dirty blonde hair.

"You're the… the bus driver," he managed, trying to remember, but still not fully awake.

"You could call me that," the bus driver said as he laughed to himself. He sat on the wooden dresser across from Nathan. "You look horrible man."

"Wait, what are you doing here in my apartment?!" Nathan asked, coming too. He slid off the bed and edged near the door where a security bat was stored. He kept his sight on the bus driver as he gripped the bat.

"Must've had a rough day yesterday," the bus driver continued, ignoring Nathan as he flipped a coin in the air. Nathan froze where he stood as the painful memory of Haley's death resurfaced.

"What do you want?" Nathan gritted as he gripped the bat tighter and raised it a bit.

"Ah, it's good to know that you loved her," the driver muttered to himself, flipping the coin again.

"What?!" Nathan asked. The man pushed off the dresser and stood.

"Do you believe in chance my boy?" the driver asked, flipping the coin once more. Nathan was taken aback. Not only was his opponent much larger when standing, but the man was barely older than him and was in no position to use the term 'my boy'. "What about second chances?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean second chances?" Nathan retaliated, clearly aggravated. The man tilted his head in the direction of the apartment's bathroom. Nathan turned and looked. The bathroom door was ajar. It was emitting a soft glow and recognized by Nathan, a sweet scent of vanilla and lavender that filled his longing lungs. As he inched closer, cautious and wary, he heard a familiar voice singing a sweet melody, resonating off the tiled walls. As Nathan crept closer, the bus driver walked out of the room, still flipping the coin. Just as he passed the bedroom door he stopped, caught the coin in his palm and slapped it down on the backside of his other hand. He looked at the coin as he removed his hand. Although smooth and worn, there was still an outline of an "X" facing him. He grabbed the coin and placed it in his pocket. He glanced back over his shoulder, sighed and walked into the light, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Back inside the room, Nathan neared the door. He cautiously opened the door.

"Haley?" he asked as he stared at her, soaking in some bubbles. She stopped in mid song and smiled sweetly at him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Haley?" Nathan said in shocked. Was this a dream? Was she real?

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Nathan completely forgot all that just happened in the room. He dropped the bat and took a few steps towards the tub. He blinked real hard and viscously rubbed his eyes. If this was a dream, it was a horrible one at that, making him feel hope that she was alive. He took a few more steps. "Nathan?" Haley asked a little worried. "You don't look so good. Come here, let me feel your head." Haley reached out from underneath a layer of bubbles. Nathan carefully knelt beside the tub. Haley placed the back of her hand against his forehead. Nathan flinched at her touch.

"You feel fine. Are you okay?" Nathan opened his mouth but was at a lost for words. Her touch was soft and sent a chill down his spine. "Nathan."

"You're alive." he managed to stammer out.

"Yes, I'm alive. What's wrong with you?" Haley asked as she added a little playful shove to his shoulder. Nathan slowly lifted his hand and reached to touch her cheek. It was smooth and warm with life. He then quickly kissed her on the lips and tightly hugged her.

"Nathan," Haley said recovering from the shock that came from Nathan's behavior, while he squeezed her with all his might.

"I love you," he said in a whisper.

"I love you too," Haley said, still wondering why Nathan was acting so strange.

"Always and forever right?" he asked still not letting go.

"Of course," she said trying to pull away. She placed his face between her hands, cupping his cheeks. "Was there ever any doubt?" she asked as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ok, well I have to get out before I turn into a prune," Haley said changing the conversation and mood. Nathan still in a bit of shock, watched her walk out with a towel wrapped around her petite frame. He started to follow her, when he heard the front door open and close.

"If that's Brooke, tell her she's late," Haley said as she searched for something to wear. Nathan still a little dazed, followed her request. He walked out from the bedroom and into the kitchen and living room area where Brooke and Peyton were snacking.

"Brooke you're late," he said peering into the fridge for a drink. Brooke looked at the clock.

"What? No, not really. It's just five minutes."

"Brooke you're late!" Haley said from the bedroom.

"It's just five minutes!" Brooke retaliated storming into the room. Peyton looked at Nathan and just laughed as she followed her fuming friend. Nathan chuckled to himself and plopped down on the sofa to watch some March Madness games. He looked back at the bedroom and wondered if Brooke and Peyton realized what had happened yesterday. If they did, they sure weren't acting like it.

"Almost done?" Peyton asked closing the bedroom door behind her and Brooke.

"Not even close," Haley wailed rushing frantically past them, a pile of clothes in her arms.

"So why did you call us over?" Brooke asked sprawling out on Haley and Nathan's bed.

Haley stopped moving and sighed, "I'm late."

"We know that silly! That's why we're here to help you pack." Brooke replied. Haley shook her head.

"No Brooke, I'm _late_." Peyton's eyes widened and Brooke immediately stood up.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, trying to get Haley to sit down.

"No, but I'm like a month and a half late. I mean at first I just thought that the cause was all the stress from the concert but now, I don't know. Isn't a month and a half kinda--?"

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Nathan?" As if on cue, Nathan walked in through the door, startling the three girls.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. What's up?" Haley asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?"

"Okay," Haley said a little stunned. "Just give me a second." Nathan smiled, closed the door and waited for Haley in the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell Nathan?" Brooke asked as soon as the said person closed the door.

"I'm not even sure yet."

"Oh, I know," Brooke said cheerfully as the light bulb went off. "While you're on your walk with Nathan, me and Peyton--."

"Peyton and I," Haley cut in with a smile.

"Whatever," Brooke said unnerved. "Anyways, we'll go and buy a pregnancy test kit when you come back from you walk, we can see if you truly are."

"Ok," Haley said getting up as she threw a light sweater on.

"Ew," Brooke said with her face scrunched up. "What's with the ugly poncho?" Haley just turned, stuck her tongue out and left the room to meet Nathan.

"Ready?" he asked feeling his pockets.

"Yes. Bye Brooke. Bye Peyton," she waved and left hand-in-hand with Nathan. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: The chapters from now on will be kind of short. My life's getting a little complicated and busy… so yeah. But enjoy and please comment.

Chapter 6:

As they walked around town, they laughed and reminisced about all the memories left from each place. All of a sudden, Nathan stopped and Haley immediately recognized where they were.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked as they sat down on one of the tables. Haley looked to her right, where the outstretched dock lead to the gleaming sea.

"Of course," she said proudly. "I consider this place to be where our first un-official date happened."

"Yeah," he snickered as he remembered. "You made me wake up so early for a tutoring session."

"You needed help and that was the only time I was available. Do you remember what you brought me for breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast of champions of course! Coffee and crackerjacks," he said pulling out a crackerjack box from his jacket.

"These things have the best gifts you know?" She joked as she held up her wrist showing the cheap beaded bracelet he gave her before. He laughed surprised she still wore it.

"Here, why don't you open it?" he said nervously handing her the box. She smiled as she eagerly searched for the prize. She smiled even more as she came across a white packet. She ripped it open and out fell a diamond ring. She stopped smiling and looked up at Nathan who was making his way to her side of the table.

"You know that I will always love you right?"

"Yes, but Nathan--."

"Hold on," he said cutting her off and reaching for the ring, sparkling in the sunlight. "Look, something happened recently that made me realize that I can't live my life without you," he said, trying to block the painful memory.

"Nathan—."

"I know it's all of a sudden, but Haley James, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"What?" he asked, not expecting such a quick response.

"Yes, Nathan," she said joyously as he slipped the ring on her finger. Nathan then hugged her and swung her around. When he put her down, out of the pure adrenaline from the engagement, Haley suddenly blurted, "I might be pregnant!" She was still smiling, but Nathan's face showed no emotion as he released her and took a step back.

"Nath--." He put his hand up to stop her from talking. His mind was running amok.

"Are you sure?" he slowly managed to get out.

"Well, I don't know for sure yet, but I am a month and a half late," Haley said to a slowly retreating Nathan. "Nathan?" she quivered realizing her mistake.

"I…" he didn't hear her call out his name. All that ran through his mind was he fear of becoming a father. No worse, becoming _his_ father. "I need to think," he said turning away.

"Nathan." she called out again as she watched him slowly break into a trot. He needed to clear his head; he needed go somewhere, anywhere. Haley stood alone on the docks, astounded by what just unfolded in the past minutes. All the emotions, joy, shock, fear, pain and now sadness, she thought as she fiddled with the ring on her finger. Slowly, she slid it off and strung it through a necklace she was wearing. Before solemnly leaving the docks Haley looked out towards the ocean and watched two dragonflies dance on the water's surface. They followed each other with undying persistence, not giving into the breezes that went by. She sighed, wiped a tear and turned for home.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Im sure that MANY, if not all, of you have lost interest in this story. Please forgive me. I sort of lost interest and wanted to read more of other people's writings. Anyways, here it is. Sorry for the long wait again. Please read and review. Any comments are fine.

Chapter 7:

She unlocked the door thinking to find Brooke and Peyton sitting and waiting for her, but to her surprise the apartment was empty. She frowned and slowly made her way to the bedroom to finish packing. Haley opened the door to find Nathan sitting on their bed with a bouquet of purple flowers in his hands, eyebrows furrowed, nervously repeating something to himself.

"Nathan?" she asked shocked. He looked up, just as surprised. "I thought-."

"I left because I needed to clear my head. I was scared; I am still scared that I might turned out to be like my ass of a father."

"Nathan," she said sitting next to him, rubbing his back. Nathan continued.

"I'm sorry that I left you there. I love and I'll stick to my word that I will never leave you," he said as the memory of Haley's death flooded back. Haley pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder and softly said, "I love you. Always and Forever."

"I love you too, and you will be way better than your father," she said, saddened to see him struggle.

"These are for you," he said pulling away and handing her the bouquet. "I know these are your favorite." She smiled and smelled the bouquet. These were the flowers she and Nathan found one day by the beach. Although the name escaped her, these flowers by far were never forgotten. They both smiled at each other, sitting in silence. Nathan reached for her hand and stroked it with care.

"Wait, where's the ring?" he asked looking at her bare finger. Haley brought out her necklace.

"I didn't know if you still wanted to get married so…" He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Haley, will you already be engaged to me? Will you take a pregnancy test for me?" he asked pulling the box out of his pocket. Haley laughed.

"Yes, I will to both questions," she said grabbing the box. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. And Haley, remember that whatever the outcome, I will always love you."

"Oh, by the way, where are Brooke and Peyton? I thought they would be here."

"I asked them to leave for a bit, but I'll call them to come back."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No." he said getting out his phone, "That's their job." Haley laughed and entered the bathroom. As soon as he hung up with Brooke, Nathan heard a knock on their front door.

"That was fast," he said to Brooke and Peyton.

"You didn't actually think we went far right?" Peyton said sarcastically. Nathan laughed and lead them to where she was. Haley soon after, came out with a hand over her eyes and a stick in her hand.

"Brooke? Peyton?"

"Yes?" They both did a double take. "What are you doing?"

"Can you read it for me? I'm afraid to look." Haley asked extending the stick to Brooke.

"Ew! No way! You peed on that stick!" Brooke shrieked, pulling both of her hands away from Haley's reach.

"Goodness Brooke, it's just a stick," Haley exasperated. Brooke made another face.

"It's okay Haley, I'll do it," Peyton said grabbing the stick. Haley sat down between Nathan and Brooke and rocked with anticipation.

"So," Peyton said reading the test. "You're not pregnant."


End file.
